1. Field of the Invention
Screen printing machinery for textiles. Magnetically attracted roller devices for padding, dyeing and the like of textiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known prior art patent is the George S. McGee U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,415 which discloses magnetically attracted rollers in a padding arrangement for squeezing dye solutions out of continuously delivered fabric sheets. No screen process or arrangement is disclosed in this patent and multiple heads for dyeing do not enter into the purpose of the invention. The usual screen printing machines employ a plurality of screen printing heads which like the present invention are mounted on a frame over a continuous conveyor belt which conveys the continuous fabric to be printed. The conventional screen printing machines require considerable mechanical changes and rearrangements to change from one size screen or pattern repeat to another size screen or pattern repeat and a great deal of time to accomplish this. Also, while magnetic rollers and belts have been employed in screen printing devices for the purpose of creating more pressure between a belt and a roller such an arrangement does not include the method of applying adjustable pressure for forcing the dyestuff through the screen into the goods by the use of magnetic rolls on opposite sides of the fabric or the adjustment of pressure through the use of opposite magnetic poles being attracted to one another.